Creatures of the night
by XoXo Writers Mistress
Summary: Beneath the veil of what is known to man there is a kingdom, a kingdom that is ruled by the Creatures of the night. At least that is what the legends that were forged by man call us.


**A/N: There might be a few errors so if you notice them please let me know about it. If I don't get any feedback I wont continue the story x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>BellaPOV<strong>

I had been staying at a summer camp for this years summer break, and it had been wonderful! I had gone canoeing, climbing, sailing, and was now sitting at a bonfire and sharing ghost stories - something that they told me was tradition. It was my turn and I was telling this lame story about a "young man" who appeared at night in some graveyard bullshit when one of the girls screamed. Yes, I am fucking serious, she _screamed_ when I told the story.

"What?" I asked her.

"This is so scary…" she answered.

_... Is she shittin' me?_

"It´s just a story, you don't have to be scared."

"But you're making it sound so real!"

"Am I really that good?"

"Yeah…" she mumbled, ogling our surroundings like the scared, lost little rabbit she was. I closed my eyes and took a deap breath.

"Okay. I´m going to take it easy."

"Thanks…" she said with a sad face and nodded.

_Is that a fucking TEAR I see?_

I really hadn't thought that I would scare someone with the story, I actually thought that people would start throwing stuff at me and telling me stuff it up my arse, it was already stinking so much.

"Time to pack your bags girls!" yelled one of the leaders at the camp, "We're going home tomorrow!"

"But she hasn't finished the story yet…" said another of the girls from the camp.

"She can finish it next summer, now let's get cleaning!"

_Finish it next summer? Who would wait that long to hear a story? Who would remember a bad fucking ghost story for that long in the first place?_

The girls went along with it and started walking toward their assigned rooms. I started thinking about what would happen once I got back home and that train of thought got me thinking of my screwed up family. It's kinda' different, you see, my mum is a very dedicated businesswoman and she wants me, her only daughter, to take over her company when I am old enough. My dad, on the other hand, is my personal, personified devil. His side of the family is the different one because, well… they are vampires. And yes, that means I am one too. But I don't drain bodies and use their blood to gain streingh and imortality, I do not do that. Which is kind of odd since I am a vampire, right? But I really want to be as normal as possible, at least until I finish high school.

So this camp is a great place, unlike my nightmare of a home where my personal devil of a father and gorgon of a mother reside to make my time on earth a living hell. Daddy, who is a fuck awesome vamp, is also the one person in the world whom I hate. Every once in a while he asks me this same brainless question: _Did you get a bloody drink this time? You know you have to – or you'll turn into a madman. Woman._

Yeah, right! But I guess that is my destiny - to suck blood all my life and kill people just so I, myself, can live on for eternity. But I´m half human too, so I can´t just let them die like that, take their life in order for me to live half a life. Mother, on the other hand, just wants me to keep my grades up so that I can take over her shitty big company later on. Or just help her out to become president, whichever comes first.

This is too much fucking pressure to put on a sixteen year old girl.

"Are you ready yet, girls? Lights out in fifteen minutes!" It was the camp leader again.

"I don't want to leave yet!" I turned around and saw one of the girls sitting on the floor against a wall.

"Why not? Don't you want to get back home?" I asked her.

"No! I don't like my family, and they don't like me!" she complained.

"How do you know? Of course they do, they love you. If they didn't, you wouldn't even be alive right now. Instead you would never have gone further in the cycle of life than being a dead sperm in you mamas uterus," I told her with a smile, but not like I usually do. I felt something. I didn't know what it was but it was… wrong. Just _wrong. _

_Do it…_ whispered a small voice in my mind. My eyes zeroed in on the girls neck and I noticed how it was tenser in a few places than in others._ Interesting,_ I thought.

_Come on…_ The voice was louder now.

_do it... _More urgent._ DO it…_ The neckmuscles underneith her skin were shifting.

_ you won´t hurt her… _The voice chanted suggestively.

I smirked._ So bad._

I let out a shaky breath and turned to the girl.

"You should sleep," I told the girl with what sounded like, even to me, a hypnotizing voice. She nodded, closed her eyes and fell asleep as she fell to the floor with a loud _thud_. When I turned around all the girls stared at me with wide eyes and took a few steps back. I gave them a wicked grin.

"You should also go to sleep," I said, tilting my head to the side.

They all nodded and fell to the floor, just like that girl who didn't want to go back home.

I would have laughed at the scene, if the door to the room had not opened and three of the camp leaders come in. They stopped at the doorframe and as their eyes fell upon the girls lying on the floor their stupidly grinning faces fell and their eyes dialated in shock. I wanted to laugh at them, they looked so funny. So I did. I laughed.

"You have no idea how funny you look." I said, amused.

I lifted my hand gracefully and pointed at them. An odd feeling crawled up my spine as I followed my instincts. One of the camp leader started walking toward the girls on the floor but I hissed at her, causing her to freeze in place. I could see her hand shaking but ignored it. Slowly, I walked towards the one in the middle. I could see her blood pulsating through her veins beneath the skin at her neck and wrists, I could hear her heart as it pumped blood through her body faster and faster.

Thud-thud... Thud-thud... Thud-thud, thud-thud, thud-thud, thudthud-thudthud-thudthud-thudthud-thudthud...

And then I jumped her. My fingers closed around her throat and I pushed her up against the wall. I felt some kind of fluid in my mouth, like it was watering. _The venom,_ my mind wispered, I was thirsty. I couldn't hold back, it went too fast. I opened my mouth wider and wider till I could bite the side of her neck at the place I could hear her blood rushing. My teeth melted into her flesh like it was butter and the fresh blood met my tongue. It tasted like a warm summer breeze carrying the sweet scent of newly bloomed flowers.

I sucked till there was nothing left and her dead body was cold, lifeless, and emptied of the red liquid that used to flow through her veins. I threw her body on the floor and turned around to look at the other two. I could see in their eyes that they knew; they were next.


End file.
